


Oasis

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Twit Fic Challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sometime in the future, Summer Fluff, Summer Sterek Fest, allison's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rare break from all the supernatural happenings, a little sun, and observation seem good for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> For @FDDotOrg over on Twitter and for Summer Sterek Fest 2015. 
> 
> A little rusty. A little out of practice, and for that I do apologize.

The sound of the water lapping at the shore was a soothing balm in an otherwise hectic life. The lake was almost over crowded with people trying their best to escape the oppressive heat from in town. Busy though it was, Derek had a small smile on his face as he dug his bare feet into the cool sand, nostrils flaring slightly at the scent of the cool water that was only a mere 15 feet from him. Adjusting the waist band of his rather abbreviated swim trunks, and stretching out, he sighed a contented sigh. There was just enough of a breeze to keep the insects away, and stay cool, but nothing so much so that it was cold. 

Turning his head, he smiled as Stiles lathered on the sunscreen.

“Do you really need THAT much?”

Grinning a wolfish grin. He was bronzed and looked like a god. Stiles…his Stiles…was about as pale and pasty as it got.

“If you don’t want to see me go up like a torch, then yes. I really need this much.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek indicated that Stiles should roll onto his stomach so he could apply the sunblock to his back, Derek got up and straddled Stiles’ hips.

“Hey now. There’s families around.”

Chuckling, the Wolf simply leaned forward and whispered in Stiles’ ear.

“Not here. Tonight at home.”

Pressing a kiss to the hollow behind Stiles’ ear, he chuckled as Stiles bucked lazily against his groin. Pouring out a measure of the sunblock, Derek took the time to look around at their group who’d been able to come down with them. 

A couple towels over, Uncle Peter was stretched out in a barely decent bathing suit, pen clenched between his teeth, reviewing numbers from one of his latest business ventures. Judging by the fact he was doing more reading than writing, this one seemed to be doing well.

Just over from there, Isaac’s head was resting on Chris’ well toned mid section, eyes half closed, basking in the heat like a lizard. It had taken a bit of getting used to, having the retired hunter and the other werewolf floating around, but it was nice. They seemed a good fit, despite the age difference. And the one time that he and Stiles walked in on them in bed, they were definitely hot together. And it was definitely a fun evening to join in on. 

Looking closer to the water, Scott and Malia were sitting there, feet in the water, talking about nothing of any major consequence. Looking for anything of substance from the two of them was hit or miss. She’d occasionally have an insight in a situation they were dealing with when it involved a more feral adversary, having lived in the woods all those years on her own. Scott…was Scott.

A little further up the beach was Allison and Kira, sparring (of course) and talking about what to make for dinner when they got back to their apartment. A stranger couple, Derek had yet to see, but something about two attractive women dumping Scott after realizing he had the depth of a teaspoon, and then getting involved with each other, gave him a little bit of a chuckle. 

“What’re you thinking about?”

Stiles voice was dreamy and sounded like it was miles away. Looking at Melissa McCall, wrapped up in Stiles’ Dad’s arms, a smile graced his lips. The muffled snoring of Jordan and Lydia from the blanket beside them made him snicker.

“Just how lucky we are.”

Sliding off Stiles, he gave his lover’s rear a playful swat and proceeded to stretch out beside him. All but purring as Stiles ran his fingers through his chest hair, teasing at the bronzed flesh with his blunt finger nails, he felt his eyes drifting closed. Letting go a pent up sigh, his nose flared again at the far off scent of ozone.

“Storms rolling in,” Derek murmured, feeling the relaxation sinking into his bones, soaking up the heat from the sun.

“Shhh…don’t think about that. It’s still a long way off.”

Turning his head just slightly, Derek felt Stiles’ lips on his. Opening his mouth for the slightest graze of the tongue against his own, he smiled.

“Just enjoy the sun while it lasts.”

Allowing himself to relax more, he let the laughing and playful yelling of those around him to overwhelm his senses. There would always be another storm rolling in, but moments like this were few and far between. Time to just relax, with his friends, with his family, with his pack.


End file.
